The two tone praetorian
by Samurai of honor Rachael
Summary: Captured by the company, I was experimented on to become some sort of hybrid of a xenomorph to be a weapon for the company and I was not alone. Everybody I knew or whoever you knew were also captured and experimented on as well. Then I met this strange praetorian who has a strange split personality issue and seems to have an interest in me. Strange, huh? There's more.(Self-insert)
1. Enter Rachael

(A/N: Hey, guys. Rachael here. You probably know me from Yorkmanic88's stories from his alien and predator stories. Now I finally got my own account. But there's something that I'm going to be doing something else that Yorkmanic88 said. I'm going to the predator story don't get me wrong but I was inspired to do this Alien story after reading a secret, forbidden friend. That story was so heartwarming for me when I read it and it was amazing. Kudos to the author of that story. So what this story going to be? A story of me pairing with a praetorian xenomorph but with some inspiration from Yorkmanic88 himself, I become a xenomorph hybrid. So let's not waste time and get this story rolling.)

Chapter 1

(Rachael's pov)

"The drug is wearing off! Give her the shot now!"

...

"Drug should kick in any second now. I'll get the substance ready for her transformation."

"Good but be quick about it. We must ready for her sister's transformation as well."

"Yes sir..."

...

"How are the results with the boy?"

"A success. However he refuses to communicate with me and tends to ignore me no matter how I try to talk to him."

"Leave him be. I doubt he would want to communicate with us due to his transformation."

...

"Amazing. Her transformation is simply amazing."

"Where do you want me to put her?"

"Put her with the praetorian."

"But sir! That thing might kill her!"

"Don't question my orders! If it tries to kill her, tranquilize it. Got it?!"

"Yes, sir."

And so began...of my dark...messed up...day. how it started? Well...it started like this. I came back from work and I get a call from Dante that he can't find my sister, Mizuki, after school and she never had after school programs nor did she ever got detentions. I knew right off the bat that something happened to my sister. So we did our best to find Mizuki but ended up getting kidnapped by men in suits. Turned out it was the company. Yes...Weyland industries. Turns out they were going around cities, countries and hell maybe the whole part of the world to have people in their little fucked up experiments and you want to know the scary part? These guys were going through Dante's friend list from the account and was tracing some of his friend's locations and find them so they can capture you so that you get experimented. That's right...you the reader were not safe from the clutches of the company and it's a scary thing for everybody. What experiment? To turn people into hybrid xenomorphs as weapons. No lie. Me, Dante and my sister, Mizuki...are proof that we turned to one.

Now...what's been going on with me so far? Well...as you probably figured out, I'm not human anymore. Just a hybrid as I just mentioned. Hours later...I was woken up by the sound of deep scary growl and I see this praetorian towering over me like it was going to kill me.

" _Ah...you're awake. Was wondering if you were still alive and not just some corpse to feast on._ "

I slowly back away but he held me close to him with one of a grip.

" _Please...don't hurt me_." I said with fear.

He starts chuckling darkly as I felt his wet hand on my face making me look at him directly.

" _Hurt you? No...I think of you as a perfect mate after observing your fascinating body_."

" _Y-you're going to rape me?!_ " I asked in shocked.

That was probably the most dumbest thing to say cause he held me by the jaw with his hand and was mad.

" _Rape?! Rape!? I do not rape you! If I did, you would've been in pain and would be whimpering like a child!_ " He growled at me.

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't say that again!_ " I pleaded.

Then for some reason...he calms down and purrs.

" _Good...good...You're learning your place well. Here's the deal...if you do not wish to be harmed, you listen to me. Understood?_ "

I nod in a panic as he lets go of my jaw.

" _Good_." He said as he went to the corner of the other side of the wall.

Keep in mind...this is a royal guard and pissing off one is a death wish. He gestures me to get closer to him...so I did and he wraps her arms around me resting his heavy head on my shoulder.

" _What is your name?_ " He asks me.

" _Rachael_."

" _I am Shadow. A royal guard of my hive that I was taken away from._ " He said as his finger touched my cheek.

I shivered in a bit of fear from the touch and close his face was close to mine.

" _Do not be afraid. I won't harm you._ " He purred.

" _I-I'll try not to be afraid..."_

" _Hmmm..._ "

I need to be careful with him...he might hurt me...

(A/N: don't think of Shadow as a bad guy...I'm trying to have him have a two tone personality when he switches one mood to the next depending on my actions. Hope you like this chapter. Special thanks to Yorkmanic88 for helping me do this story.)


	2. The planned escape

Chapter 2

(3rd pov)

"Dante? Can you hear me?" Asked a man through the intercom.

Dante, a former human now a hybrid xenomorph, ignores the voice and sat next to a xenomorph as he rested his head on the xenomorph's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk but-"

The man was cut off when Dante growled angrily for a brief second...so the man decided to end the conversation knowing he has no interest for conversation.

"He refuses to talk...I don't think we can have him cooperate." The man says as he looked at his co-worker.

"He'll cooperate. They all will. What about the girl? Rachael was it?"

"You'd call me crazy that the praetorian is falling for her."

"Really...show me."

The man switches camera footage to Rachael's cell and shows the praetorian holding Rachael close snuggling his head on her neck as Rachael seems...asleep.

"Interesting...keep an eye them in case the praetorian does anything rash that might harm the girl." The co-worker said.

"Sure thing."

(Rachael's pov)

Shadow scares me...I would always picture him like Negan from the walking dead who has similar personalities when it comes to women and boy is he serious when he said he hates rape. Anyway, I was sleeping on him when I suddenly felt his wet hand touching muscled stomach. Yeah that's something I forgot to mention. My transformation gave me muscles on my body and increased my height a bit...almost as tall as Shadow.

" _Beautiful..._ " He purrs.

I decided not to say a word about it for a while until it was starting to get uncomfortable. His hand starts go lower to my legs making me wake up immediately as I look at Shadow with a look of shock.

" _What are you doing?!_ "

He chuckles at my reaction and looks at me with a smirk.

" _Is it wrong to feel you?_ "

" _Not when I'm sleeping. Please. Let me sleep peacefully_."

He didn't listen to me. He just kept on touching me and when enough is enough, I jabbed him hard on the face. Unfortunately for me...he didn't like it. He pins me down to the ground and growls at me.

" _You...dare...strike at me?_ " He growled.

" _I'm sorry! It's that I don't know you too well to be touched too much!_ " I panicked.

He slaps me in the face knowing that he didn't give a fuck. Now normally I would hit back but this is a fucking praetorian that struck me. You never hit a praetorian xenomorph unless you have a death wish.

" _That does not give you the right to strike at me!_ " He roared at me.

I got scared real fast as he pins me to the wall and looks at me with pure rage. I thought he was going to kill me but to my surprise...he didn't.

" _I'm going to give you a warning. You strike at me like that again...and I will give you the most unimaginable pain to put you in your place. Got it?!_ "

I quickly nod in fear.

" _Good_." He growls as he dropped me on the ground.

I crawled away from him and sat to the corner of the wall as he sits down not far from me and is glaring daggers at me.

About a half an hour, I hear him say..

" _I'm sorry. It's your scent...It drives me crazy sometimes...I've never experienced this kind of feeling before..._ " He sighs.

" _Can you at least control yourself? It scares me when you do that kind stuff to me..._ "

I think that encouraged him to close in on me cause once he got close to me, his hand slowly reaches to my face making me flinch a bit.

" _I make no promises but...I shall try._ "

I was going to say something when I heard agonizing screams. I see a soldier through the glass backing away as he suddenly was stabbed multiple times to the chest by the tailblade, thrown to the grown as I hear a nasty snap on the soldier's neck and I see Dante walk towards the dead soldier and impaled the soldier's head with his inner mouth. He sees the control panel by the door of the cell that I was in as he rips the soldier's arm off, uses the hand of the severed arm to unlock the door and by the time the door opens, he rushes to the corridor somewhere...but you know what me and Shadow heard from Dante? I heard him say this through the hive mind...

" _I must save the queen_." Dante growls.

" _Did he say what I think he said?_ " I asked Shadow.

" _Seems your friend had a conversation with the queen. But how...? She would tell me these things ahead of time when she has a plan_." Shadow says as he walked out of the chamber with me.

" _Is it possible she could've blocked any ways of communication so she could talk to him?_ " I asked as I looked around a bit.

" _It's possible...somehow she planned this out alone._ " Shadow said as we walked down the corridor.

The further we walked to the corridor, the more dead bodies we came across. This was Dante's doing...he didn't let any of the scientists or guards to alert the company and he did a real good job in killing them quick.

" _Whoa...He did this?_ " I asked rather on edge.

" _Seems that way...the hive mind seems to have taken affect to him but he'll regain control of himself. Once this is over that is._ " Shadow said as he walked towards the exit.

We felt tremors on the ground coming from the outside of the base along with a huge roar that reminds of Godzilla's roar.

" _The queen escaped!_ " Shadow shouted with surprise.

We rush out of the base and we see the queen destroying defense turrets like they were nothing as I see Dante holding Mizuki close to him so that she wouldn't get in harms way.

" _He really did help her escape..._ " I said in shock.

The queen breaks the steel gates wide open as she walks somewhere in the jungle of South America.

" _Come. We must follow her for safety._ " Shadow said.

" _O-okay..._ " I said rather unsure.

" _Do not be afraid of her. She is never ruthless unless some human tried to harm our hive._ " Shadow said with a reassuring tone.

" _Rachael...She's calling us...our new home..._ " I hear Dante say softly.

Dante and Mizuki walk to follow the queen as me and Shadow followed Dante along with a couple of xenomorphs.

" _What's wrong, Rachael? You seem shocked..._ " Shadow asks me.

" _It's my friend...he said he heard the queen talking to him...said the queen was...calling us_."

" _She is._ " Was Shadow's only answer.

A new home...hm...well I can't go back to human society like this so I suppose staying with the xenomorphs is the only home I have...

(A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. Family business. Anyway...HOLY SHIT! THAT'S ALOT OF FOLLOWERS AND PEOPLE WHO ADD THIS STORY AS A FAVORITE. THANKS GUYS!)


End file.
